Turtonator
|} Turtonator (Japanese: バクガメス Bakugames) is a dual-type Pokémon. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Biology Turtonator is a bipedal, turtle-like Pokémon with a spiny shell. Its skin is a greenish-gray and only visible on its limbs, tail, head, and neck. On top of its head is an additional shell with many points around the brim. This extra shell has a black center, yellow in the middle, and a red outer rim. Its eyes have black markings around the bottom, and it has a tubular, yellow snout with a single, large nostril. The yellow from its nose extends along each side of its face in a thin line. On each side of Turtonator's long neck are two short, triangular projections. Its front legs have mitten-like hands, while its hind feet have claw-like red growths around them. Most of its tail is also covered by red plating, which has fin-like projections. The shell that encases its body has a red underside with a star-shaped, yellow-rimmed hole in the center. The back of the shell has a yellow center with several, brownish-black spikes. Four large spines with red bases form a star-shape in the center with four smaller spikes around them. This Pokémon resides on volcanoes, where it camouflages itself among the rocks and waits for prey. In addition to hunting, Turtonator also feed on sulfur and other volcanic materials. This diet rich in explosive material has contributed to a layer of explosive material in its shell. When prey steps onto its shell, it strikes itself with its own tail to cause an explosion. The explosion is ignited by sparks from the spikes on its shell, and released through the hole on its chest. This orifice also acts as Turtonator's weak point.http://www.pokemon-sunmoon.com/en-us/pokemon/turtonator/ In the anime Major appearances Kiawe's Turtonator has a Turtonator that he obtained prior to Alola to New Adventure!. Minor appearances Game data Pokédex entries |} |} Game locations |} |} In side games Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Fire Spin|Fire|Special|35|85|15||'}} |Head Smash|Rock|Physical|150|80|5}} |Revenge|Fighting|Physical|60|100|10}} |Wide Guard|Rock|Status|—|—|10|*}} By tutoring Evolution Trivia * Turtonator has the highest base stat of all Pokémon. * Turtonator can be seen as a counterpart to . Both are Dragon-type Pokémon with the same base stat total. They also share the same stat values, but with the exception of , these values are assigned to different stats. While Turtonator is exclusive to Sun, Drampa is exclusive to Pokémon Moon. Origin Turtonator may be based on the , a kind of turtle. It also has elements of a . Name origin Turtonator may be a combination of turtle and detonator. Bakugames may be a combination of 爆発 bakuhatsu (explosion) and 亀 kame (turtle). In other languages and |fr=Boumata|frmeaning=From and |es=Turtonator|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Tortunator|demeaning=From tortoise and detonator |it=Turtonator|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=폭거북스 Pokgeobukseu|komeaning=From and |zh_cmn=爆焰龜獸 / 爆焰龟兽 Bàoyànguīshòu|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , , and |zh_yue=爆焰龜獸 Baauyihmgwāisau|zh_yuemeaning=From , , , and |ru=Тартонэйтор Tartoneytor|rumeaning=Transcription of English name}} Related articles * Kiawe's Turtonator Notes External links |} de:Tortunator fr:Boumata it:Turtonator ja:バクガメス zh:爆焰龟兽